Cuidaré de tí
by CriXar
Summary: Tras una situación fuera de su control, la identidad secreta de Ladybug queda descubierta ante Cat Noir. No todo es tan malo. Poco a poco llegan a conocerse mejor, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando Cat se entera de que ella está enamorada de su identidad civil? ¿Y cómo suprimirá Adrien sus impulsos de coquetear con ella como lo hace su alter ego?
1. Chapter 1

-En serio debí haber desayunado algo...- se dijo Ladybug a sí misma al momento que su estómago sonó por décima vez. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida y había ignorado la comida más importante del día para no llegar tarde a clases. Aunque de nada le había servio más que para dejarla débil, pues una akuma comenzó a hacer estragos desde temprano en un teatro cercano y sus deberes de héroe le obligaron a exentar las clases ese día.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar a Car Noir antes de que este saltara hacia ella y la empujara junto con el al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que un enorme foco la golpeara.- ¿Estás bien, mi Lady?- preguntó aún sobre ella.

-Sí, sí...- respondió ella levantándose.- Terminemos con esto.

Bastante esfuerzo le tomó salir de esa, pero finalmente la víctima se encontraba libre de los poderes de la malvada mariposa. El insecto fue sanado por la chica.

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamó Cat Noir al acercarse a ella para chocar los puños. Ella volteó hacia él y respondió al saludo con agobio.

-Misión cumplida...- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Oye, ¿sucede algo? No te ves muy bien.- susurró el héroe acercándose a ella con una expresión de preocupación. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, el alcalde se acercó a ambos.

-¡Lo han hecho de nuevo! Muchas gracias por salvarnos.- exclamó alegre.- No sé si esto puede resultarles extraño, pero, ¿creen que podría sacarme una foto con ustedes?- pidió.

-Lo que sea por un admirador.- contestó Cat con su habitual arrogancia. El alcalde sonrió y corrió a buscar algún reportero. Pero Ladybug comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal.

-Cat...- llamó débilmente. Podía sentir como estaba a punto de desfallecer.- Cat..- repitió tomando con fuerza su brazo.

-¿Sí, mi La...?- Al voltear, el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar sus hombros antes de que cayera.- ¡Ladybug!- exclamó antes de que ella se desmayara.

La colocó con cuidado en el suelo, manteniendo su cabeza levantada con una mano en su nuca. Comenzó a sacudirla levemente para despertarla, pero no daba resultado.

-Ladybug, ¡Ladybug!- repetía. De pronto la alerta de falta de energía en la miraculous de la chica comenzó sonar y una de sus manchas desapareció. Su transformación se agotaba.

Olvidándose por completo del alcalde, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó lejos de allí. Debía buscar un lugar seguro en el que no se viera expuesta su identidad una vez que su traje rojo desapareciera.

Para su suerte el lugar era grande. Halló lo que buscaba en un espacio tras bambalinas. El teatro había sido desalojado cuando comenzó la pelea, así que no había peligro de encontrar a alguien allí.

Se hincó con ella aún en brazos y la mantuvo abrazada mientras pensaba que hacer.

-Deberías considerar una retirada, niño.- dijo Plagg desde su anillo.- Tu energía está a punto de acabarse.

-No puedo dejarla aquí.- replicó Cat Noir.- No voy a dejarla sola.

Tan solo unos segundos después, el último punto en los pendientes de Ladybug despareció, revelando a la chica bajo el traje. Cat miró sorprendido como la chica de sus sueños se convertía en Marinette.

-Eso pudo salir mejor...- dijo para sí misma la kwami que acababa de dejar su miraculous. Luego miró horrorizada a la inconsciente chica.- ¡Marinette!

-¿Ella estará bien?- le preguntó el héroe. Tikki volteó y se asustó al ver a Cat Noir. Él ahora lo sabía.

-Ups...- murmuró.

-No, no. No te preocupes.- dijo él intentando calmarla de la impresión que le causaba el hecho de que hubiera descubierto a su portadora. En ese instante su anillo alertó por última vez antes de desaparecer su traje. La kwami quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse frente a frente con el amor platónico de Marinette.

-E-Ella estará bien...- aseguró ella intentando regresar al asunto de la chica.- Tan solo se saltó su desayuno hoy. Tiene el estómago vació.

-No es la única.- agregó Plagg uniéndoseles.

Adrien no tardó mucho en actuar. Trabajando como Cat Noir había aprendido una cosa o dos, y una de ellas era siempre llevar algo de comida para su kwami. Plagg se recargó en un momento, al igual que Tikki, pero esta no podía volver a transformar a Marinette si esta no estaba consiente para invocarla.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chica comenzó a despertar. Adrien, ahora transformado de nuevo en Cat Noir, se inclinó hacia ella. Ambos estaban en el suelo, pero él la había recostado a su pecho para mantenerla cerca. Marinette levantó su mirada y lo primero que vió fueron sus ojos verdes.

-Hola, gatito.- saludó aún adormilada.

-Hey...- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Tikki acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareada y algo perdida. Siento como si todo diera vuel... Un momento.- se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que Tikki estaba allí, frente a ella, lo que significaba que no estaba en sus pendientes.

Miró hacia abajo y chilló al ver su ropa normal. Luego levantó su mirada para ver a Cat Noir. Este no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ante su expresión de pánico.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla...- balbuceó.

-Oye, tranquila.- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie sujetando una de sus manos y su espalda.- Aún debes comer algo para reponerte. Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿está bien?

Marinette asintió sin remediar palabra. Ya conocía su identidad secreta, conocer la ubicación de su cada no haría mucha diferencia. Aún así no podía explicarse que había pasado con su personalidad juguetona.

Con ella sujetada a su espalda, Cat comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado en la dirección que ella le indicaba, a pesar de que sabía bien donde vivía. Finalmente se detuvo en el balcón de la azotea. Ella bajó y él volteó para verla.

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo ella sin atreverse a verlo de frente.

-No hay problema.- respondió él. Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio antes de que ella diera un paso al frente y levantara su vista.

-¿Cat...?- llamó en un murmullo.

-¿S-Sí?- dijo él nervioso por la cercanía con ella.

-¿Estás... decepcionado?

-¿Decepcionado?

-De mí... de como soy en realidad.- respondió ella. Cat la miró enternecido.

-Jamás lo estaría.- aseguró entre risas, relajando a Marinette.- Nunca pensé que Ladybug pudiera ser aún más hermosa sin su máscara.- agregó con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió levemente y colocó una de sus manos sobre él para enterrar sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y acariciarlo.

-No tienes remedio.- dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé.- dijo él con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la caricia.- Bien, tengo que irme ya.- Miró a Tikki y le sonrió antes de saludarla extendiéndole su puño.- Fue genial conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió ella correspondiendo al gesto.

-Y a tí, mi Lady,- agregó tomando su mano.- fue un verdadero placer finalmente verte fuera del trabajo.- Se inclinó para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera siguiera acercarse, la chica volteó su mano. Tomó su barbilla y lo acercó hacia ella para darle un rápido beso en su mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Nos vemos luego, gatito.- añadió con un guiño.

 ** _¡Nuevo fic! Sé que no he terminado los anteriores aún, pero no podía esperar para publicar este. De verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia, me tomó algo de tiempo hacerla._**


	2. Chapter 2

Con una última estocada, Adrien derrotó a su oponente justo a tiempo antes de sus clases de esgrima terminaran. Retiró su casco y estrechó su mano con el chico antes de dirigirse hacia los casilleros.

-Vamos, Marinette.- animó Tikki desde la cartera de la chica que observaba desde las graderías.- Él está por irse.

-Ya sé, ya sé.- dijo ella.

Se puso de pie con un portafolio color gris en sus manos e intentó acercarse a Adrien con sigilo, más uno de sus compañeros que hablaba con él le señaló que ella venía hacia él. Adrien volteó, sonrió al verla y la saludó con su mano. Ella respondió rápidamente.

-Adiós a la discreción...- dijo entre dientes.

-H-Hola, Marinette.- saludó él al acercarse.

-Hey, Adrien. T-Tú... dejaste esto en clase.- balbuceó entregándole su portafolio.

-Vaya, ¡gracias!- respondió él tomándolo.- ¿Viste la práctica?

-Eh, sí. Creo que estuviste genial... ¡No es que no lo seas siempre! Siempre eres genial. Es decir, no como para exagerar y yo... Creo que se te ve muy bien el traje de esgrima.- dijo para finalizar con sus frases al azar. Adrien se sonrojó un poco.- Yo... creo que mejor me voy ahora. Tengo algo que hacer.- agregó antes de decir alguna otra tontería.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- dijo él con una sonrisa antes de ella comenzara a caminar con paso rápido hacia la salida del gimnasio. Al voltearse, Tikki se asomó de su mochila y lo saludó efusivamente con su manita. Adrien respondió al saludo con una ligera risa.

Ambos chicos tuvieron un período libre aquella tarde en la escuela, el cual aprovecharon para patrullar la ciudad. Ladybug sonrió ligeramente al ver a su compañero sobre uno de los edificios y darse cuenta de que ambos habían tenido la misma idea.

-Hola, gatito.- saludó al acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo estás, Marinette?- respondió él con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Así que aún no olvidamos lo del otro día, ¿no es así?- preguntó ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar el bello rostro y el hermoso nombre de mi Lady?- preguntó antes de acercarse más hacia ella e inclinarse para besar rápidamente su mejilla.

-¿Y eso que ha sido?- preguntó Ladybug extrañada una vez que se separó.

-Bueno, luego de lo del otro día, pensé que ya habíamos comenzado con los cariños.- justificó él con una traviesa expresión.

-Oh, no. Eso fue cosa de un día.- dijo ella golpeando ligeramente la punta de su naríz con su dedo índice.

-Y dime, ¿no te intriga a tí saber quien soy yo?- preguntó.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me lo he preguntado un par de veces, pero ya es bastante peligroso que tú conozcas mi identidad.- aseguró la chica. Cat Noir iba a decir algo, cuando una alarma que había colocado en su bastón para recordarle regresar a clases a tiempo comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos luego?- dijo.

-Seguro.

-¿No crees que Ladybug haría una linda pareja con Cat Noir?- dijo Alya a Marinette en clases. Adrien las escuchaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Creo que ella debería darle una oportunidad.

-Jaja. ¿Acaso bromeas? Eso no pasará.- aseguró su amiga. La sonrisa de Adrien se desvaneció.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alya. El chico volteó ligeramente a cabeza para escuchar su respuesta.

-Pues... Ladybug podría estar interesada en alguien más.- aseguró la chica.

-¿En quien? ¿En Copycat?- teorizó Alya con una sonrisa. Adrien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar eso. No se imaginaba a su chica ni en un millón de años en los brazos de ese sujeto. Marinette comenzó a reir por su respuesta.

-Por su puesto que no..- El timbre de salida sonó y todo el mundo salió de las aulas. Adrien tomó rápido sus cosas y corrió para alcanzar a Marinette. La encontró casi afuera del lugar.

-¡Oye, Marinette!- llamó.- Tú... ¿en quién crees que podría estar interesada Ladybug?- preguntó al alcanzarla.

-Yo... no tengo idea.- respondió ella mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos al tenerle tan cerca.

 ** _Estoy fascinada de que les haya gustado tanto este fic. :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche era noche de cita para los padres de Marinette. Antes de salir, le habían encargado a su hija hacerse cargo de cerrar la panadería, revisar el inventario y arreglarlo todo para el día siguiente. No era algo que ella hiciera por primera vez.

El procedimiento no era complicado, aunque si se llevaba algo de tiempo cuando se hacía solo. Aquella tarde también recibirían su pedido mensual de harina, el cual se le había encargado a la chica poner en su respectivo lugar.

Tras firmar por el arrivo de las cajas, Marinette se dispuso a llevar las mimas adentro. No podía negarlo, eran pesadas. Al levantar tan solo la primera, logró mantenerla sobre sus hombros unos momentos, antes de que la gravedad hiciera de las suyas e intentara llevarla abajo.

Para su suerte, no estaba tan sola como pensaba...

-¡Wow! Cuidado...- escuchó decir a quien atrapaba el otro lado de la caja. Aliviada, inclinó su cabeza para agradecer a su héroe, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de uno literal.

-¿Cat?- dijo antes de mostrarle una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, daba una vuelta para asegurarme de que los malos no salgan de sus escondites cuando pensé: "Hey, ¿por qué no aprovechar y ver a mi Lady?"- respondió antes de guiñar hacia ella.- Y, ¿que se supone que haces?- dijo mientras entre ambos llevaban la caja a la panadería.

-¿Creías que la vida de Ladybug era glamurosa todo el tiempo? Por que si es así, déjame decirte que estabas equivocado.- dijo ella mientras empujaba la puerta con su cadera para abrirla.

Al entrar y colocar el paquete en el suelo, Cat le echó un vistazo al lugar. No era un completo desastre, pero se veía que habían algunas cosas que limpiar y ordenar.

-Te ayudo.- ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella mientras tomaba un trapo.

-Seguro. Juntos limpiamos la ciudad del crimen, estoy seguro que tendremos este lugar listo en un momento.- aseguró tomando el trapo.

Movieron algunas cajas más, limpiaron y acomodaron las mesas y organizaron alguna mercadería. Por su puesto que él no perdió la oportunidad para hacer alarde de su fuerza. En un momento intentó levantar no una caja por su cuenta, si no dos. Por su puesto que la segunda no logró moverla del suelo y Marinette tuvo que acudir para que no dejara caer la otra.

Al sacar los costales de harina de las cajas, ella los colocó como una experta, con elegancia y clase, sobre sus respectivos estantes, mientras que Cat dejó caer uno de estos en el lugar en el que ella le indicó y al chocar con el suelo, un poco de harina salió de este, manchando su máscara negra de color blanco. Marinette apenas pudo contener la risa.

Pasaban un buen rato cuando el anillo del héroe le indicó que su energía se agotaba. No había utilizado "Cataclismo" ni ningún otro tipo de poder importante, pero había perdido la noción de cuando tiempo había estado llevando el traje.

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Marinette. Miró su anillo y lo entendió.- Oh, descuida. Puedo seguir con el resto por mi cuenta.

-De ninguna manera, solo necesito recargar mi miraculous. ¿Tienes algo de queso y un lugar cerrado?

-Hay una pequeña bodega para los baguettes allá atrás.- indicó ella. Cat le sonrió y entró allí, justo a tiempo antes de que su traje negro desapareciera.

-Creo que jamás habías utilizado tanto tiempo el traje de Cat Noir hasta hoy, enamorado.- le reclamó Plagg dejándose caer sobre uno de los estantes. Adrien colocó un dedo sobre sus labios ara indicarle que hiciera silencio.

-Aquí está el queso.- avisó Marinette desde afuera. Adrien abrió un poco la puerta y lo tomó.

-Gracias, mi Lady.- exclamó. Marinette se sorprendió por un momento al ver su mano descubierta asomarse para tomar el trozo de queso. Algunas veces olvidaba que bajo el traje de gato negro había una persona real igual que ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo. Aún quedaba algo de trabajo por hacer. Comenzó a subir las sillas sobre las mesas mientras su compañero recargaba la energía de su anillo.

-¿Sabes? Escuché por ahí que tengo competencia contigo...- dijo Adrien recostado del otro lado de la puerta mientras su kwami devoraba su bocadillo.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella, extrañada por el comentario.- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con competencia?

-Que hay alguien más que tiene tu corazón.- respondió él, aliviado de que no pudiera ver la decaía expresión que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Y dónde escuchaste eso?- preguntó ella.

-Los rumores corren rápido por las calles de París.- justificó el chico saliendo de la bodega convertido de nuevo en Cat Noir. Marinette rodó los ojos y le indicó que se acerca a una de las mesas. Al sentarse los dos, ella colocó en frente suyo un pastelillo de chocolate.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto.- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Un rubor apenas visible se dibujó en las mejillas del héroe.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó tras dar el primer mordisco al postre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi rival?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo secuestres y lo dejes por su cuenta la punta de la Torre Eiffel?

-No, pensaba más bien en colgarlo de cabeza por en el Arco del Triunfo.- aseguró él. Ambos soltaron a reir.

-Más te vale que no te atrevas a hacerle eso a mi Adrien.- dijo ella riendo aún. Cat estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un pedazo del pastelillo al escucharla.

-¿Adrien?- exclamó.

-Agreste.- agregó ella.- Es un chico de mi clase. Probablemente no recuerda que existo.- dijo decaída.

-Quizás no hablas mucho con él.

-Lo intento, créeme. Pero mi lengua se traba cada vez que me le acerco.- Sin que ella lo viera, él sonrió ligeramente. ¿Así que era por eso?

-No deberías preocuparte tanto.- aseguró él.- Estoy seguro de que pronto se dará cuenta de lo que sientes y las cosas serán diferentes.

-Un comentario un tanto extraño, tomando en cuenta que hablas de quien podría conquistarme. Casi pareciera que apoyas a tu "competencia".- dijo ella con una ceja alzada. Cat abrió sus ojos de par en par al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

-Yo... solo quiero que mi Lady sea feliz.- intentó arreglar.

 ** _Creo que este es uno de los caps que más ansiaba publicar. :3_**

 ** _Algo para subirles el ánimo por la decepción de esta mañana._**


	4. Chapter 4

La clase de educación física, la clase más odiada por todos. ¿Y cómo no lo iba a ser esta vez, cuando el profesor había designado como trabajo correr al rededor de la pista? Tras unos minutos la clase se dividió en tres secciones: los atléticos, los término medio y los que no tenían tan buena conidción física.

Entre los segundos se encontraba Marinette. Pese a que su rutina diaria de super héroe le permitiría ser una de los más rápidos de la clase, Tikki le había aconsejado permanecer con perfil bajo.

No era tan malo. Así podría apreciar mejor a Adrien cuando pasara a su lado. Marinette volteó en ambas direcciones, buscándolo. No podía verlo. De pronto una mano le saludó efusivamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al percatarse de que era él.

Tímidamente levantó su mano para responderle al saludo, mas ninguno de ellos se habían dado cuenta de que eran observados. Con el fin de ser vista por Adrien también, Chloe empujó a Marinette a un lado al alcanzarla y le sonrió al chico.

Aunque no corría a todo vapor, Marinette tampoco iba demasiado lento. El empujón la dejó en el suelo y en un segundo se dió cuenta de que era incapaz de levantarse.

-¡Marinette!- exclamó Alya corriendo hacia su amiga. El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato al escuchar esto. Todo el mundo se detuvo.

-Oh, por favor. ¡Están exagerando!- reclamó Chloe.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- escuchó preguntar a Adrien. Este se había acercado a ayudar. De inmediato, la pesada chica rubia comenzó todo un drama acerca de como se había lastimado su hombro al "chocar accidentalmente" contra Marinette, cosa que tan solo Sabrina le creyó.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- le preguntó el profesor a la muchacha de cabello oscuro. Asistida por Alya, quien la sujetada por los antebrazos, intentó levantarse. Mas un fuerte dolor en su rodilla la hizo desplomarse de nuevo.- Esto no se ve bien. Necesito que alguien le ayude a llegar a la enfermería.

-Yo lo haré.- se ofreció Adrien.

El dolor era demasiado insoportable como para que Marinette pudiera comenzar soltar alguna de sus tontas risillas de enamorada como cada vez que estaba cerca de él, así que simplemente se limitó a mirarle con ojos de cachorro mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó él de camino, antes de morderse a lengua. "Acaba de estrellarse contra el suelo y es incapaz de caminar. ¡Claro que le duele" se regañó mentalmente.

-Un poco...- respondió Marinette tras asentir con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, cariño. No es nada serio.- aseguró la enfermera tras revisarla.- Sanará en poco tiempo, pero no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico durante a menos una semana. Eso podría empeorar las cosas.- le advirtió.

Adrien no se había ido. Se quedó a esperarla recostado al marco de la puerta y había escuchado todo. Estaba preocupado. Sabía que eso significaba una semana sin Ladybug. Miró a Marinette y supo que a ella también le preocupaba.

-¿Podrías quedarte con ella un minuto? Debo hablar con el entrenador.- le pidió la enfermera a Adrien. Este asintió y se acercó a la camilla mientras ella se iba.

-Hey, no te preocupes.- le dijo tras agacharse para mirarla, pues estaba cabizbaja.- Sanará antes de que lo sepas.

-No es mi rodilla lo que me preocupa.- dijo ella pensando en el asunto de su alter ego.

-¿Y qué es?

-No lo entenderías...- contestó. Adrien sintió un poco ruda su respuesta hasta que recordó que ella no sabía que él era Cat Noir. No sabía que él si entendía.

En ese momento nada deseaba más que decirle. Confesar que él era ese alocado compañero que peleaba a su lado contra el mal. Quería tener la confianza que tenía Cat Noir para poder abrazarla y consolarla sin que ella se sintiera extraña. Luego recordó que ella gustaba de Adrien, es decir, de él. Quizás podía beneficiarse de eso para animarla un poco.

Con una ligera sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y depositó un suave beso sobre su rodilla, cosa que sonrojó a la chica en un momento.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha sido eso?- tartamudeó ella.

-Pues, dicen por ahí que un beso lo cura todo.- aseguró.- Tal vez te ayude a reponerte más rápido.

Marinette lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y sonrió algo apenada. Adrien estaba fascinado. Le parecía adorable poder hacer sonrojar a su Ladybug.

-G-Gracias.- respondió la chica.

 ** _Nuevo cap. Actualizo el sábado._**

 ** _¿Escucharon ya del nuevo episodio este lunes?_**


	5. Chapter 5

Con una venda elástica rodeando su rodilla, Marinette se encontraba descansando en su cama. Había faltado ya dos días a la escuela y aún le faltaba un día más. Se le había aconsejado permanecer en cama hasta que mejorara un poco. Debía permanecer recostada y no podía caminar sin la ayuda de un par de muletas.

-Pst... Mi Lady...- escuchó decir a alguien desde la ventana. Levantó su vista y sonrió al ver allí a Cat Noir.

Por sus ausencias en la esuela y su incapacitación de Ladybug, el chico no había tenido oportunidad de verla desde el accidente. Presentarse a su habitación como Cat Noir había sido tan solo una idea que se le había ocurrido para verla.

Sonriente, Marinette se incorporó y se acercó cojeando a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al abrirla.

-No te he visto en deber de patrullaje en dos días y me pareció extraño. Me preguntaba que había pasado contigo.- respondió él mientras entraba en su alcoba.

-Tuve un accidente en la escuela...- aclaró ella volteando hacia su rodilla lastimada.

-En ese caso, mi Lady no debería forzar su lesión.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarla y llevarla de vuelta a su cama. Ella rió un poco.

-¿Has tenido muchos problemas allá afuera tú solo?- le preguntó una vez que él se sentó a su lado.

-Nah, tan solo he perseguido a un par de malhechores menores.

-Bien.- dijo ella aliviada.- No te preocupes, mañana estaré de vuelta para ayudarte.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó él sorprendido.- Pero la enferm... es decir, creo que este tipo de cosas tardan más de una semana en sanar.

-No lo dudo, pero tengo un deber que cumplir. Si ya puedo volver a la escuela, Ladybug puede volver a la acción.- dijo ella con determinación. Cat la miró preocupado.

-Marinette, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó un poco más serio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que si confías en mí.

-Pues, claro.- afirmó ella confundida por el brusco cambio de tema.

-Bien, dame tus miraculous.- pidió extendiendo su mano recubierta por el cuero negro.

-Je, je. No es gracioso, Cat.- respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-Escucha, tan solo no quiero que te lastimes.- la tranquilizó.- Sé quién eres. Estaré atento a tu progreso y te las devolveré una vez que estés mejor.

-Cat, yo confió en tí. ¿No confías tú en mí para saber cuando es el momento de volver a ser Ladybug? La ciudad nos necesita a los dos.

-Y yo te necesito a tí.- aseguró él.- Soy tu compañero y haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo.

Marinette bajó su mirada. Podía ver que hablaba en serio. Sabía que él cuidaría de ella y era testigo de lo lejos que podía llegar para hacer esto. Él conocía su secreto y lo había guardado. Ahora, ella sabía que podía confiarle su vida.

Ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo de la misma manera y mantenerlo a salvo de los peligros que enfrentaban como héroes. No solo era su compañero, era su amigo. Levantó su vista de nuevo hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Sabes? No eres el primero en venir por mis miraculous. Si las quieres, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí al igual que todos los otros sujetos que han querido tomarlos.- le retó.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él tomando la posición de una gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- No querrás enfrentarme.

-Pruébame.- dijo ella.

Cat acercó su mano hacia ella, intentando tomar su rostro. Pero Marinette fue más rápida y logró inclinarse a un lado antes de que la atrapara. Lo mismo sucedió cuando él intentó por el otro lado. Trató se mantenerla quieta, pero era inútil. Era solo un juego y no podía forzarla a hacer movimientos bruscos, pero comenzaba a tomarse las cosas en serio.

Finalmente saltó sobre ella, empujándola hacia atrás. Marinette calló de espaldas sobre su cama y el tomó sus hombros para sujetarla. Entre risas, él tomó su mentón para hacerla ver hacia él.

-Te tengo.- dijo Cat con una mirada triunfante. Marinette había cerrado sus ojos tras el empujón y al abrirlos su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Sus rostro estaban realmente cerca. A él no le importaba. Había conocido la parte juguetona de Marinette, una cualidad de ella que nunca había visto antes, y le parecía divertida. Se dió cuenta de que en realidad no era tan distinta a su alter ego y se preguntaba como es que nunca lo había visto antes.

Por su parte, las mejillas de ella comenzaban a tornarse colordas. Poco a poco de percataba de que comenzaba a sentir afecto por él. Se habían vuelto más cercanos desde que él había descubierto su identidad secreta y no había sido tan malo como pensaba.

De pronto se dió cuenta de que Cat se inclinaba más y más hacia ella. Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos. No había que ser un genio para averiguar que era lo que quería.

Rápidamente, Marinette se coló por un lado y se incorporó. Él la miró confundido y con sus labios extendidos aún. La chica retiró sus pendientes de sus orejas, los colocó a ambos en una de sus manos y la extendió hacia él sin decir más.

Cat Noir los tomó con culpabilidad. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo. La estaba confundiendo.

Para él era perfecto, claro. Ahora conocía la identidad civil de la chica que le había robado el corazón, y esta comenzaba a gustarle también. Pero ella gustaba de un chico sin saber que el alter ego de este estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella e intentaba diariamente ganarse su afecto. En la mente de ella, estaba entre la espada y la pared, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

-Creo... que es hora de irme.- dijo Cat tomando los pendientes y guardándolos en uno de los compartimentos de su traje.

-Claro.- respondió ella. El muchacho se puso de pie y se dirigió de regreso a la ventana.- ¿Cat?- llamó ella antes de que saliera.

-¿Sí, mi Lady?

-Gracias por cuidarme.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No debes agradecerme, Marinette. Yo debo disculparme contigo.- aseguró él cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Por cuidarte de un modo y lastimarte de otro.- contestó él antes de irse sin más. Marinette se dejó caer en su cama.

 ** _Oh, Marinette, si solo supieras..._**


	6. Chapter 6

La rodilla de Marinette comenzaba a mejorar. El tiempo de reposo le había ayudado a sanar su articulación, más había comenzado a dañar su corazón con todo el tiempo que había tenido para pensar. Desde luego, había estado atenta a la situación de la ciudad respecto a los villanos gracias al Ladyblog de Alya. Estaba orgullosa de como su colega había sido capaz de mantenerla a salvo.

Ya que no podía patrullar París en su tiempo libre, se dedicó a ayudar a su amiga con investigación acerca de la historia de Ladybug. Tal vez hallaría algunas respuestas en el camino.

En la silenciosa biblioteca, había apilado varios libros para comenzar a leer. Tan solo le faltaba uno, pero parecía que sin su traje de puntos la suerte no estaba con ella. El libro se encontraba en un estante alto y, a pesar de que ahora poseía más movilidad, aún le era imposible saltar o alguna otra cosa por el estilo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó la voz de Adrien a sus espaldas. Esta se acercó a Marinette y ella puso sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras él se estiraba para alcanzar el libro.

-Muchas gracias.- murmuró ella tomándolo.

-Y, ¿qué tal tu rodilla?- preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia la mesa en la que ella tenía el resto de sus cosas.

-Bien.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Creo que en poco tiempo podré volver a saltar de nuevo por los tejados de París.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Adrien tratando de sonar confundido. Sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡No! No quise decir eso. Es... solo una expresión.- agregó con rapidez.

-Claro...- dijo él rodando sus ojos al tomar asiento junto a ella.- Escucha, yo quiero disculparme por Chloe. Puede ser bastante ruda a veces.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Esto no fue tu culpa.- aseguró ella con seriedad.

-Y, eh, ¿para qué es el libro?- preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, estoy buscando una información para Alya.- respondió ella abriéndolo.- Habló de unos jeroglíficos de Ladybug y queremos saber si ella y Cat Noir aparecen en alguna otra cultura.

-¿De verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándose más hacia ella. Colocó su brazo tras el respaldar de la silla de Marinette y acercó su rostro al suyo, mejilla con mejilla, para ver el libro también.- ¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora?- preguntó.

-P-Pues, creo que encontré algo en una pintura griega.- dijo indicándole la imagen en la página. En esta se podía apreciar a una versión de los héroes con las ropas de la época, con facciones bastante similares a las que ellos conocían.

-Vaya, es tan bonita como tú.- dijo Adrien con una soñadora mirada. Marinette volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y él se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Es decir, es tan bonita como Ladybug.- corrigió antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa.

Adrien se unió a su búsqueda y ambos estuvieron en la biblioteca un buen rato más. Después de un tiempo, Marinette comenzaba a sentirse más relajada al rededor de él, mientras que Adrien estaba feliz de poder bromear con ella como lo hacía cuando llevaba su traje negro.

-¡Hey, creo que encontré algo!- exclamó él en un momento.

-¿Qué es?- contestó Marinette entusiasmada, olvidándose por completo de su estado al ponerse de pie y acercarse a su silla. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero las manos de Adrien fueron más rápidas. Rodeando su cintura la atrapó justo a tiempo. Marinette sonrió nerviosa y él la miró enternecido.

-Esto.- indicó al ayudarla a sentarse en su silla.- Creo que encontré algunas otras cosas acerca de los jeroglíficos que mencionó Alya.

El escrito hablaba de la leyenda de dos héroes que protegieron al Antiguo Egipto de las fuerzas del mal. Dos imágenes mostraban a los mencionados con sus trajes de héroes y sin estos. En ambas, se encontraban juntos.

-Esto es interesante.- dijo Marinette señalando a los héroes y sus manos unidas.- Parece que se conocían aún fuera de todo su trabajo. Quizás sabían quien era el otro.

-Eso parece.- respondió Adrien. Luego volteó su mirada hacia ella.- ¿Sería eso tan malo?- preguntó. Ella lo miró también, sonrojada por la distancia tan corta que ahora los separaba. Luego bajó su mirada.

-Vaya que podría ser mal. Es peligroso.- aseguró.- Podrían ser lastimados.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal si...? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Uno gustara del alter ego del otro y este a su vez estuviera enamorado de la identidad secreta del primero. Si no se conocieran mutuamente en los dos aspectos, jamás llegarían a averiguarlo. ¿No los lastimaría eso también?- propuso él.

No era una hipótesis tan alejada de la realidad y eso puso a pensar a Marinette. ¿Y si Cat Noir fuera Adrien? No, eso era imposible. Ella sabía todo acerca del muchacho. ¡Ya se habría enterado de eso!

-Pues, creo que tendrían que lidiar con eso.- respondió antes de levantarse con la ayuda de su muleta.- Creo que ya tengo mucha información, debo dársela a Alya.- dijo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Las ganas de investigar se habían ido.

En cuanto se alejó del chico para colocar los libros tomados en su sitio, Tikki aprovechó para acercarse a Adrien.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga?- le preguntó él en un susurro al verla.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea, será mejor que sea pronto.- contestó ella.- Marinette realmente está muy mal.

Más tarde, Marinette decidió que debía darse un tiempo lejos de todo para despejar su mente. Pensó en dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero su estado le hizo finalmente rendirse y sentarse a descansar en una de las bancas del parque.

-Una bella tarde, ¿no es así?- escuchó decir a Cat Noir, quien se acercaba a ella con su caminado de galán. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Tikki solo golpeó su frente con frustración dentro de su cartera al escucharlo. ¿Aquello era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido?

-Hola, gatito.- saludó la chica en respuesta.- ¿Perdido?

-No precisamente.- respondió él.- Comenzaba con mi patrulla, pero creo que puedo retrasarla un poco para ponerme al día contigo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

-¿A patrullar, eh?- preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.- Creo que necesitarás energía entonces.- dijo sacando de su bolso un pastelillo como el que le había ofrecido tras su ayuda en la panadería. El chico dibujo mirada de alegría al verlo, como un niño al que se le ofrece un dulce.

-¿Qué haría yo sin tí, mi Lady?- dijo con una gran sonrisa se chocolate. Marinette no pudo evitar reir.

-¿Y cómo están mis miraculous?- preguntó ella.

-Jamás las alejo de mi lado.- respondió el héroe tras sacaras de su bolsillo y mostrárselas.

-Bien, por que hoy me han revisado y parece que ya mañana podré volver al trabajo.- dijo Marinette extendiendo su mano para tomarlas, pero Cat fue más veloz.

-Excelente, entonces las tendrás de regreso mañana.- aseguró con un guiño.

 ** _Actualizo entre el jueves y el viernes._**


	7. Chapter 7

Un nervioso Adrien se acercaba la mañana del día siguiente a su clase. Finalmente había encontrado la manera perfecta de revelarle su identidad a Marinette y esperaba no fallar: le regresaría sus miraculous como Adrien en lugar de Cat Noir.

Ansioso, caminaba con los pendientes en sus manos. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Se sorprendería? ¿Y qué si dejaba él dejaba de gustarle una vez que se entraba que también era ese gato que la seguía a todas partes?

-¡Adri-boo!- escuchó llamar a Chloe.

-Oh, no...- dijo para sí mismo antes de voltearse con una sonrisa forzada.- Hola, Chloe.

-¿Listo para ir a clase?- preguntó ella melosa rodeando su cuello.

-En realidad, tengo que hacer algo primero.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Necesito hablar con Marinette.- respondió intentando despegarla de él.

-¡¿Con Marinette?! ¿De qué? ¿No has pasado ya mucho tiempo con ella?- alegó la chica.

-Oye, yo no soy de propiedad ni nada parecido para que me reclames así.- aseguró él molesto. Chloe gruñó y dirigió la vista hacia sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes allí?- preguntó para cambiar el tema, tomando los pendientes.- Vaya, pero que lindos.

-¡Chloe, dámelos!- exclamó Adrien intentando arrebatárselos, pero ella lo esquivó.

-¡Adrien!- llamó Marinette. El chico volteó y sonrió al verla.

-Hola.- dijo él.

-Hola. Escucha, quería agradecerte por ayudarme ayer con la investigación.- contestó ella.- Le fue muy útil a Alya.

-No fue nada.- respondió Adrien.

-Eh, ¿disculpa? En caso de que no lo notaras, estamos algo ocupados aquí.- interrumpió Chloe tirando del brazo de Adrien.

-Descuida, solo era eso.- aseguró Marinettea antes de irse. Ya no estaba dispuesta a pelear con ella. Pero Adrien tampoco planeaba quedarse allí tampoco. Finalmente logró tomar de vuelta los pendientes de la mano de Chloe y sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de esta, corrió hacia Marinette.

-¡Espera!- exclamó.- Ya no tienes la banda elástica.- le dijo con una expresión de alivio al alcanzarla.

-Así es. Se siente mucho mejor.- dijo Marinette.

-Eso es genial.- respondió.- Escucha, yo... Hay algo que debo decirte, pero...

-¡Ahí estás!- exclamó Alya al verlos.- Adrien, ¿te importa si te la robo un momento? Tenemos que hablar.- dijo tirando del brazo de su amiga y arrastrándola con ella sin esperar respuesta.

-Sí, claro. Es toda tuya...- dijo él con sarcasmo sabiendo que nadie lo oía.

No halló un momento para acercarse a Marinette en todo el resto del día. Quería decirle a solas, pero Alya no paraba de hablar acerca de los cientos de datos que había encontrado del dúo de superhéroes.

Al terminar el día de clases, ambas chicas se dirigieron al centro. Adrien las siguió sin que lo supieran. Esperaba el momento en el que se despidieran.

-¿No te parece extraño que Ladybug no haya aparecido en tanto tiempo?- preguntó Alya a su amiga.

-Eh, sí. Eso es... extraño.- respondió esta.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente se los entregas como Cat Noir?- sugirió Plagg al chico que caminaba disimuladamente tras ellas.- Así podrías devolvérselos sin tener que esperar a que esa chica se vaya.

-No. Quiero hacerlo como Adrien.- aseguró él en voz baja, intentando que las personas que caminaban a su lado no pensaran que hablaba solo.

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que nunca quedaría a solas con Marinette, los desesperados gritos de la gente y las sirenas de policía les indicaron a los héroes que una akuma estaba haciendo de las suyas en la ciudad.

-Oh, no.- dijo Marinette.- Alya, escucha, tienes que irte.- le indicó a su amiga.

-¿Irme? Querrás decir irnos.- respondió esta tirando de su mano. Pero Marinette la soltó.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues... por que separadas, hay más oportunidades de captar a Ladybug en vídeo.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó Alya. Sacó su teléfono y encendió su cámara.- Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

-Descuida.- dijo su amiga antes de que ella se fuera. Marinette miró al rededor. El lugar era un caos de personas corriendo en distintas direcciones y autos frenando de golpe.- ¿Dónde estás, gatito?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Marinette!- escuchó a alguien llamarla. Era una voz conocida y pensó que se trataba de Cat Noir, hasta que volteó y en su lugar vió a su compañero de clases.

-¿Adrien?- exclamó.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes que salir de aqui!

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo!- dijo él tomando su mano y llevándola con él lejos del peligro y la vista de los aterrados ciudadanos.

-Adrien, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella una vez más al detenerse ambos en un callejón aislado. El chico miró en ambas direcciones para asegurarse de que no habían sido seguidos.

-Escucha,- comenzó.- quería decírtelo así, pero no en una situación como esta.- aseguró.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamó una confundida Marinette. En respuesta, él abrió la palma de su mano y le mostró sus miraculous. La cara de la chica se tornó pálida.- ¿D-De dónde los sacaste? Es decir, ¿qué son?

-¿No son bonitos?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.- Hacen juego con esto.- agregó levantando su mano y mostrándole su anillo. Marinette lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¿Cat...?- dijo en un susurro.

-Hola, mi Lady.- saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Esto... no puede ser posible...

-Mira, sé que es una locura, pero no hay tiempo de explicar ahora.- dijo él colocando los pendientes en su mano.- Hay una akuma que detener. Marinette lo miró y asintió, recobrando la seguridad que caracterizaba a su alter ego.

Ambos activaron sus miraculous con la ayuda de sus respectivos kwamis y por primera vez se transformaron en los héroes de París en frente del otro.

 _ **No sé por qué tenía la idea de que este fic iba apenas por el capítulo cinco...**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Bueno, eso no salió como lo planeé.- dijo Adrien a su kwami saliendo de los vestidores tras sus lecciones de esgrima.- Pero creo que no fue tan mal.- agregó en referencia a lo extraña que se había tornado la confesión que la había hecho a Marinette sobre su identidad secreta y el hecho de que él conocía la suya.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- preguntó Plagg desde su camisa.

-Aliviado.- aseguró Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero me interesa más saber como se siente ella al respecto. No tuvimos tiempo de conversar luego de que Alya se acercara a pedirle una entrevista exclusiva acerca luego de la pelea y la saturara de preguntas acerca de por qué se había ausentado tanto tiempo.

Al abrir su locker para guardar sus cosas, un pequeño papel de deslizó de este. Adrien lo levantó. Era de color rosa y estaba cuidadosamente doblada. Al abrirla, puso distinguir la letra de Marinette.

 _Adrien, ven a verme a la panadería en cuanto puedas. Creo que ambos sabemos que hay algo acerca de lo que tenemos que hablar._ _-Marinette._

Nervioso, Adrien obedeció a su pedido apenas salió del gimnasio. Nervioso, se acercó al establecimiento. ¿Cómo la saludaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría ella al verlo? ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Le pediría que no volvieran a verse? Las preguntas en su cabeza se interrumpieron al abrir la puerta de la tienda y encontrar esta vacía.

Las sillas estaban acomodadas sobre las mesas. Su corta experiencia luego de que la ayudara a acomodar la tienda aquella noche le decía que aquello significaba que estaba cerrada.

Una única mesa distinta a las otras estaba en una esquina. Lista para recibir a alguien, con dos sillas a su lado. Adrien se acercó lentamente a esta y se sentó, aguardando por Marinette.

-¿Qué crees que suceda?- preguntó en un susurro a Plagg.

-Ni idea.- respondió este. De repente escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y una mano colocó delante del chico un pastelillo de chocolate. Adrien volteó rápidamente para ver a Marinette. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa mientras ella tomaba la otra silla frente a él.

-Dicen por las calles de París que es tu favorito.- comenzó ella.

-Gracias.- respondió él.

-Y Tikki me dijo que este es tu favorito.- agregó ella dirigiéndose al kwami de color negro antes de entregarle un pedazo de queso. Tras soltar un chillido, la criatura de abalanzó sobre este. Los adolescentes rieron, antes de que un incómodo silencio cayera sobre ellos de nuevo.

-¿Es para regañarme?- preguntó de pronto el chico.

-¿Regañarte?- preguntó Marinette.

-Por ocultarte mi identidad secreta aún cuando ya conocía la tuya.

-No, no. Yo solo quería agradecerte... por cuidarme.- respondió ella mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba la orilla de su boca del chocolate que la había ensuciado. Adrien se sonrojó ligeramente ante esto.

-N-No fue nada.- aseguró.- Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?- pregunto con una coqueta sonrisa. Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par antes de cubrir su rostro apenada.

-Oh, había olvidado que te conté eso.- murmuró.

Adrien no pudo evitar reir. Ahora que comprendía a qué se debían sus sonrojos y balbuceos cuando estaba a su alrededor, le parecían adorables. Pero tampoco quería que las cosas fueran así entre ellos de ahora en adelante.

-Puedo transformarme en Cat Noir si eso te relaja.- propuso mientras tomaba una de sus manos lejos de su rostro.

-Gracias.- dijo ella son una sonrisa.- Pero no. Es hora de que comience a ser capaz hablar con una persona normal frente a Adrien, es decir, frente a tí...- balbuceó.- Oh, esto va a tomar un tiempo.

-¿Y qué tal si tomamos algo de aire fresco mientras practicas?- preguntó él al terminar su pastelillo.

-S-Seguro.

Ambos salieron de la tienda. Marinette había sido dejada a cargo de nuevo de cerrarla, así que no hubieron muchos problemas por que salieran.

Marinette caminaba con sus manos detrás de su espalda, con una postura tímida. Adrien por su parte caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos. El silencio incómodo había regresado para volver extraño el ambiente, hasta que Marinette decidió tomar la iniciativa. Respiró profundamente y cruzó un brazo trás la espalda de Adrien, sujetando su torso. Él la miró sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreir y responder al acto rodeando su cintura.

Caminaron así hasta el parque. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las personas pasaban al lado de ellos de regreso a sus casas. Habían algunas parejas por que, claro, aquel era el momento favorito de todos para llevar a cabo una caminata romántica.

Los adolescentes se detuvieron en un punto específico, frente a la estatua dedicada a Ladybug y Cat Noir. Ambos la miraron por un rato. Ya no era lo mismo para ellos.

-¿Cómo crees que sean las cosas ahora?- preguntó Marinette en voz baja.

-No lo sé.- respondió Adrien.- Pero estaremos bien.- aseguró con una gran sonrisa. Ahora tenía a la chica de sus sueños. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Sonrojada aún, Marinette cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la miró con ternura antes de inclinar la suya sobre su cabello oscuro.

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este fic se ha acabado... Nah, es broma. ¿Creyeron que un fic tan meloso iba a tener un final tan simple? No, damas y caballeros. Esta chica es una experta en cursilerías y eso es lo que les traeré este domingo con la actualización. ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Faltaban aún unos minutos para que la clase comenzara. Adrien los aprovechaba para charlar con su mejor amigo al lado de su escritorio mientras llegaba la profesora.

-Wow, mira quien está ahí.- dijo Alya a Marinette señalando al muchacho rubio al entrar a la clase.- Ahora, respira profundo. Recuerda, si no tienes nada que decirle en mente, no balbucees. Solo...

-¡Hola, Adrien!- saludó Marinette con una dulce voz acercándose a él. Alya quedó boquiabierta con la seguridad con la que había salido aquello y quedó aún más sorprendida al ver el entusiasmo con el que respondió Adrien.

-¡Hey!- respondió caminando hacia ella. Una vez que lo tuvo en frente, Marinette tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico. Hablaba con Cat Noir aún sabiendo que era él, sí. Pero tenerlo cerca como Adrien aún era algo a lo que le faltaba acostumbrarse.

Al ver su reacción, Adrien supo que él debería ser él quien tomara la iniciativa por un tiempo. Con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, la tomó por la cintura en un abrazo, levantándola ligeramente del suelo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Marinette, pero una vez que cruzó su mirada con la suya, se relajó lo suficiente para rodear sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Besó la punta de su naríz, cosa que hizo que el chico sonriera con sus ojos cerrados. Era feliz de recibir los afectos de la chica sin necesidad de usar su traje.

Ni hablar de las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos. Alya y Nino se habían resignado únicamente a verlos.

-¿Y desde cuando son ustedes dos tan cariñosos?- preguntó él. Al escucharlo, ambos se separaron rápidamente.

-N-No... no sé que hablas.- respondió Adrien.

Tan solo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, una akuma hizo de las suyas en su escuela. Marientte se las arregló para encontrar a su compañero entre la multitud que corría aterrada por los pasillos. Tiró de su mano antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado y lo llevó con ella lejos de los demás.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Siempre.- respondió él mostrando su anillo.

El dúo se hizo cargo de la akuma en un momento. Ya que ahora podían verse aún fuera de su trabajo, podían hablar más acerca de tácticas de combate.

Tras liberar a la mariposa sana, Ladybug se acercó a su compañero para chocar lo puños con él. Ambos se miraron y ella le sonrió levantando su mano. Este tardó un poco más en responder y lo hizo tras enseñarle una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Al chocar sus puños, él retiró de su brazo rápidamente.

-¿Cat?- llamó ella acercándose a él. Levantó su barbilla y pudo ver una leve expresión de dolor. Luego miró hacia abajo y se dió cuenta de que sostenía fuertemente su hombro.- Estás herido.

-No. Estoy bien. Es solo un rasguño.- aseguró él alejándose de ella.- No es nada.

Era una clara mentira. El villano lo había empujado fuertemente contra un muro luego de que él intentara llamar su atención para que Ladybug pudiera llegar hasta el objeto de valor y liberar a la akuma. Ahora, Adrien se encontraba recostado en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un hombro lastimado y moretones y rasguños por doquier.

Esta vez fue Ladybug quien llegó a la ventana de la habitación de su compañero. Golpeó ligeramente el cristal con sus nudillos para llamar su atención. El muchacho apenas levantó su cabeza para verla. Sonrió y se puso de pie para abrir la ventana, sosteniendo aún una bolsa de hielo.

-Con que no es nada , ¿eh?- preguntó ella al entrar. Adrien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No quería que mi Lady estuviera preocupada.

-¿Y cómo crees que he estado desde que terminamos a esa akuma?- preguntó la heroína colocando una mano en su mejilla y cepillando su cabello hacia atrás con la otra. Fue allí cuando se dió cuenta de que también tenía un corte en la frente.

Adrien miró hacia abajo, sintiendose algo culpable, cuando vió un brillo cegador frente a él. Marinette liberó su transformación y tomó su mano, llevándolo de nuevo a descansar.

-Quédate quieto, ¿sí?- le dijo maternalmente mientras le indicaba que recostara. Él asintió mientras ella tomaba una toalla que halló y la humedecía en un recipiente con agua que tenía al lado de su cama. Con cuidado, la deslizó por su herida para limpiarla.

-Esto es alagador, mi Lady, pero debo recordarte que una patrulla nocturna te espera. El mal en París no se detendrá por un héroe lesionado.- dijo Adrien.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo esta noche.- respondió ella sentada en la orilla de su cama colocando la toalla a un lado.- Por que ahora es mi turno de cuidar de tí.- agregó dándole un beso en su frente. Adrien cerró sus ojos. A separarse de él, notó su sonrisa agradecida y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella sonrió también.

-Gracias, Marinette.- murmuró viéndola a los ojos.- Pero lo preferiría aquí.- agregó con una traviesa sonrisa incorporándose un poco y deslizando una mano tras su cabeza para acercarla hacia él.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Era un beso suave y lento. Marinette dejó salir un suspiro mientras rodeaba el cuello de Adrien con sus brazos. Él trasladó su mano hacia su cintura, apegándola más a él.

Era un momento tierno hasta que el dolor regresó al brazo de Adrien al acercarla más a él. Se separó bruscamente con un gruñido. Marinette lo empujó ligeramente para que se recostara de nuevo.

-Descansa un poco.- le dijo inclinándose sobre él y acariciando su cabello.- Vendré mañana temprano para ver como sigues. ¿Está bien?

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó él adolorido.

-Lo prometo.- respondió ella robándole un apasionado beso más.

-¡Yawk! ¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a ver esto ahora?- preguntó Plagg asqueado a la kwami de color rojo.

-Pues no se a tí, pero a mí no me molesta.- respondió ella con ojos soñadores.

 ** _Ahora sí, este fic está concluido. Rayos, ¿hace cuanto que lo publiqué? Siento que ha sido una eternidad._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

-Siento como si la Torre Eiffel me hubiera caído encima...- se quejó Adrien a la mañana siguiente al intentar, inútilmente, levantarse de su cama. La gravedad de los golpes y el agotamiento de haber tenido que luchar herido el día anterior lo habían dejado devastado. Se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama tras darse una ducha y tomar algo de desayuno.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Plagg al ser casi aplastado por el chico. Levitó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a su rostro.- Debiste haberle dicho a tu novia que su poder de sanación no funcionó en ti apenas terminaron con esa akuma. Ella hubiera buscado una solución de inmediato y no estarías hecho pedazos como ahora.

-Tu habilidad para animar a la gente es completamente nula, ¿te lo han dicho?- preguntó Adrien con sarcasmo antes de cubrir su rostro con su almohada.

-Sí, un par de portadores en el pasado...-respondió al kwami.

De pronto ambos escucharon unos ligeros golpes en el cristal de una de las ventanas de la habitación. La reacción del chico fue un poco más lenta gracias al dolor de su cuerpo, comparada con la de Plagg, quien levitó rápido hacia la ventana para abrirla y darle paso a la chica que se encontraba afuera.

-Por favor, dime que vienes a encargarte de este bebé llorón. ¡No ha dejado de quejarse de su dolor desde que despertó!- exclamó el kwami con frustración.

-Aw, ¿mi pequeño gatito sigue adolorido?- dijo ella con dulzura acercándose al muchacho. Este tan solo asintió con un puchero.

-Oh, rayos. Ustedes dos son tan... ¡yawk!- se quejó Plagg. Ladybug rió. Sin molestarse en liberar su transformación, se acercó a la cama del chico. Se sentó en la orilla de esta y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Adrien cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- murmuró.

-Te dije que vendría a ver como seguías, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella con dulzura.

-He estado mejor.- respondió él sentándose con dificultad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica para acercarla hacia él. Ladybug cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa al sentir los labios del chico en su frente.- Aw, ¿aún te sonrojas cuando me tienes cerca, mi lady?- preguntó con un tono juguetón.

-N-no es cierto.- alegó ella alejándose lentamente de él. Adrien rió y volvió a recostarse en su cama.

-Es una pena. Te ves adorable así.- agregó él. La chica rodó sus ojos.

-Gato presumido...- susurró volviendo a enterrar sus dedos enguantados entre sus cabellos rubios. Juraría haber escuchado un ruido bastante similar a un ronroneo escapar de la garganta de él al hacerlo.

-Es irónico...- comentó él de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto.- respondió Adrien señalándolos a ambos.- Hace tan solo unos días estábamos exactamente en la misma posición del otro.- Ladybug abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Luego del incidente con Chloe en las clases de educación física, era ella quien se encontraba postrada, herida, en su cama, y él quien permanecía con su traje de súper héroe a su lado.

Ladybug sonrió tiernamente y se acomodó en la cama del chico. Este se escurrió a su lado y recostó bocabajo, rodeando su torso con ambos brazos y acomodando su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. La chica rió al sentir las cosquillas que le causaba la respiración de Adrien en la piel expuesta por el traje.

-Creo que te acabas de convertir en mi almohada favorita...- comentó él acurrucándose más en ella. Ladybug colocó una mano en la espalda del chico y la otra la deslizó por su lastimada mejilla, acariciándola.

-Adrien...- llamó.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste en ese momento?

-¿Qué momento?

-En el que te diste cuenta de quién era Ladybug en realidad.- Adrien se tensó un poco, pero intentó no moverse. Aunque fue suficiente para que ella notara su reacción.- ¿Así de malo?

-No, no.- respondió él incorporándose de repente, arrepintiéndose al instante de esto último. Se dejó caer de lado, adolorido, al momento que ella se acercó a él con preocupación en su rostro.

-Adrien...

-Fue una sorpresa, pero no fuiste una desilusión, Marinette. Jamás lo serías.- aseguró él con una sonrisa de dolor. Ladybug sonrió también y volvió a recostarse, esta vez a su lado. Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente.

-Tú también fuiste una sorpresa.- aseguró ella.

-¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que el chico de tus sueño también fuera tu atractivo compañero super héroe en un ajustado traje de gato negro?- rió el rubio. Ella quiso golpearlo, pero no quería empeorar su estado.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Apenas si podía formular un par de palabras frente a tí, y todo este tiempo hice mucho más que eso sin saberlo.- Adrien sonrió y acarició su rostro, ganando con esto una dulce sonrisa de parte de ella.

-Y... ¿te llevarás mi miraculous como lo hice yo?- preguntó.

-No creo que tengas ni la condición para siquiera transformarte.- rió la muchacha.- Pero solo en caso de que se te ocurra hacer una tontería...- dijo ella acercando su mano a la suya para tomar su anillo. Casi de inmediato, Adrien la alejó.

-Oh, no, mi lady. Tendrás que quitármelo también.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ladybug comenzó a reir.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¡Apenas puedes moverte!

-Entonces no será tan difícil, ¿o sí?- retó Adrien. Ella lo miró confundida por un momento, antes de lanzarse sobre él para inmovilizarle. No contó con que él rodaría a un lado para esquivarla. Ella tomó su muñeca para acercarlo, pero él tiró de ella antes de que pudiera hacer esto y la colocó sobre él, rodeándola con ambos brazos para impedir que escapara.

-Te tengo...- murmuró viéndola a los ojos con una mirada juguetona.

Ladybug sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia él para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Tan solo se necesitaron unos segundos para que Adrien se dejara llevar por el beso, momento aprovechado por ella para empujar su propio cuerpo hacia atrás y liberarse en cuanto él aflojó su agarre. Rápidamente, ella se apoderó de su mano y tomó su anillo.

-No, yo te tengo.- dijo victoriosa.

-Bien jugado, mi lady.- rió él, ya sin fuerzas para tomar su miraculous de regreso. En ese momento, la transformación de Ladybug desapareció, dejando a una chica normal sentada sobre las caderas del chico. Marinette atrapó a la kwami carmesí que emergió de sus pendientes sin energía y a colocó con cuidado en la mesa de noche del chico. Plagg levitó hacia ella y sonrió.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres. Creo que harán esto bastante seguido.- comentó él ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eso parece...- respondió ella.

-Bien, parece que ya estás mejor. Así que será mejor que me vaya ya.- dijo Marinette antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios al chico y bajar de su cama.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Espera...- alegó él tomando su muñeca.

-Oh, vamos. Si tienes la suficiente energía para juguetear, no creo que necesites a nadie que te cuide ya.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-P-Pues... yo no, pero... ¡Tikki! Ella ya no tiene energía. No puedes volver a casa hasta que la recupere.- justificó el muchacho feliz de hallar una excusa.

-Oh, por favor...

-Él no está tan equivocado, Marinette.- comentó la kwami.- Entraste aquí como Ladybug. Tendrás que dar muchas y muy buenas explicaciones si quieres salir de aquí como Marinette.

-Los kwamis tienen miles de años de sabiduría, Marinette. Deberías escucharla...- comentó Adrien. La chica no pudo contener la risa más tiempo.

-Oh, cielos. Parece que no tengo más opción que quedarme un rato más.- dijo dramáticamente con el dorso de su mano en su frente. Adrien rió y se incorporó para abrazarla por la espalda.

-¿Te importaría ser mi almohada un rato más?- preguntó con ternura. Marinette rió y se volteó para tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Claro que no, minino.- respondió en un susurro al separarse. Adrien sonrió en cuanto regresaron a la misma posición que unos momentos atrás. Marinette descansó su cabeza sobre su cabello rubio antes de caer dormida.

-Descansa, mi lady.- murmuró Adrien al darse cuenta de esto.- Descansa, mi Marinette.

 ** _Wattpad exigía una parte más, y todo lo que publico en Wattpad lo publico aquí también y viceversa. Espero no les moleste._**


End file.
